Can't!
by MeeLaa Kim
Summary: semuanya membelenggu! semuanya melelahkan! hari itu mereka tau bahwa Tuhan tak selamanya memberi yang terbaik. yaah mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu salah. tapi apakah mereka mampu menghentikannya ? entahlah! Summary Gaje! Aball! this is fiction with Yewook as main pair xD jadi buat Yewook shipper mohon dibaca :) TIDAK SUKA TIDA USAH BACA YAA :DD Gomawoooo *bow*


**MeeLaa Kim **Proudly Presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"****CAN'T!"**

**Pairing** : YeWook (Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung X Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie)

Slight Yesung X OC

**Rate** : T+ (semi M)

**Length** : 1 alias Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves, and Their Family, Super Junior milik SMEnt, ELFs dan Saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini ^^

But, **Yesung milik Wookie ,, Wookie milik Yesung. Dan Mereka berdua saling Memiliki** xD

**Warning(S)** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, Gaje abiss. OOC akut, fantasy berlebihan(?),YAOI/ MALEXMALE/ BOYXBOY … dan jika TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA ^^

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku tau kita salah. Aku sangat tau itu. Tapi apa tidak bisa kita bersama sebentar saja hyung?!" suara itu serak berkata padaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena jujur akupun tak tau apa jawban yang cocok untuk menjawabnya. Aku hanya diam. Masih seraya mengelus surai halus coklat caramelnya. Mataku terpejam mencerna semuanya. Jujur ini semua amat sangat sulit untuk kuterima. Tapi akupun juga tak kuasa untuk menolak semuanya. Aku hanya diam menatap nanar atap kamarku yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Ne Wookie, kita akan tetap bersama." Jawabku walau sedikit ragu akan eksistensi kebenaran perkataanku.

Wookie menegakkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Sedikit tak rela melepasnya yang kini berjalan menuju bilik dalam kamarku yang berfungsi sebagai kamar mandi. Tak menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Langkahnya lurus walau sedikit tertatih. Err … sepertinya itu akibat ulahku semalam yang terlalu kasar padanya. Dan akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu bercat cream itu.

'Mian wookie, mianhae' bisikku dalam hati. Huh! Aku tak tau ini hukuman atau cobaan. Akupun sama sekali tak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Tapi kenyataan kembali menyadarkanku bahwa hal yang tak pernah aku harapkan terjadi, justru sekarang terjadi. Oke itu semua diluar kontrolku. Salahkan pada Appa dan Umma yang memaksaku. Salahkan keadaan dan jangan pernah salahkan aku disini.

"Mandilah hyung. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk mengisi perut. Perutku benar-benar lapar"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ah … rupanya Wookie sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Badannya yang mungil itu terlihat jauh lebih segar sekarang ini.

"ah Wookie.." ujarku terbata

Wookie tersenyum getir, samar. Lalu berbalik keluar setelah sebelumnya berkata "oke oke aku mengerti hyung. Jangan merusak moodku lagi kali ini. Lupakan itu dulu oke .. sekarang kau hanya perlu mandi karena kau bau sekali"

"yaa … apa masudmu?!" seruku berusaha menyusulnya. Namun naas. Pintu kamarku telah tertutup rapat. Aku masih bias mendengar tawa cekikikan wookie. Cih! Dasar. Awas kau nanti! Sungutku lalu beranjak mandi.

Dua puluh menit! Dan aku telah keluar menuju meja makan. Disana mataku mendapatinya duduk termenung, melamun tentu saja. Haah, dan aku tau apa yang sedang dilamunkannya sekarang. Aku berjalan lambat, hati-hati mendekat padanya. Kutarik nafas berat setelah itu menghembuskannya untuk membuat dadaku berkurang dari sesaknya.

"heii … " kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang rampingnya lalu mengecup surai coklat madunya. Wangi! Seperti biasanya. Wookie tersentak sedikit. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak tapi segera rileks kembali kala menyadari yang memluknya adalah aku.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Aihh … kalau tak sadar ini di ruang makan dan ingat bahwa aku semalam sudah mengerjainya diluar batas, pasti aku sudah memakannya. Salahkan dia yang melakukan keimutannya itu didepanku. "jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu baby, atau kau mau aku kembali memakanmu" godaku padanya

Wookie semakin memanyunkan bibirnya "yaa hyung . badanku masi sakit semua karena ulahmu semalam kau tau ituu.."

"khekhekhee … makanya hilangkan pouty mu ituu chagiyaa" godaku lagi

CUP!

"yaa hyung " wookie mendeathglareku. Salah sendiri dia begitu imut. Jangan salahkan aku kalau akhirnya aku mencuri satu kecupan dibibirnya lagi.

"yaa kita makan saja hyung. Dan hentikan otak pervert mu itu" sungutnya lagi. Tangannya menyendokanku ramen yang masih mengepul uapnya karena baru masak itu dan menyorongkannya kedalam mangkuk dihadapanku.

"oke oke aku makan khehekhee …" kataku lalu mengambil tempat disampingnya. Kulirik wookie disampingku yang telah lahap dengan ramen di mangkuknya sendiri. Haaah …. Aku sungguh tak akan mampu berpisah dari namja mungil ini. Bahkan memikirkannya saja aku tak pernah. Sesaknya pasti melebihi saat aku yang hanya membayangkannya begini saja. Kurasa memang aku tak akan pernah sanggup. Dadaku kembali sesak sekarang, bagaimana saat nantinya aku benar-benar tak bersamanya. Huh!

**# YEWOOK #**

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

.

.

Wookie berjalan riang memasuki area kampusnya. Music dan teater adalah jurusan yang digelutinya sekarang. Jurusan yang sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Langkahnya riang mulai memasuki kelasnya. Sudah cukup banyak anak yang datang rupanya. Wookie berjalan kearah bangku pojok belakang yang sekarang ini terdapat seorang namja bersurai brunette tampan yang tengah serius dengan PSP ditangannya. Mata namja itu focus sekali pada benda kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Wookie memutar bola matanya malas. Pemandangan yang tak asing di matanya. Pemandangan yang akrab sekali menyapa matanya sejak pertama kali mengenal namja itu di kelas ini. " kyuuuuuuu …." Sapa wookie setelah ia sampai disamping namja bersurai brunette itu. Namja itu, Kyu, sedikit menegang. Mungkin kaget dengan sapaan wookie yang tiba-tiba. Khekhekhee …

"yaa kau .. ish! Kau membuatku kalah …" umpatnya kesal. Pasalnya sekarang benda hitam persegi itu menjeritkan suara yang asing. Suara yang berbunyi 'YOU ARE LOSE' dan itu akibat panggilan wookie. Salah sendiri dia terlalu focus!

Wookie hanya cekikikan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan namja bernama Kyu tadi. Kyuhyun! Namja penggila dengan yang namanya Game! Namja yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak awal ia masuk dalam kampus ini dulu.

"hey, wookie kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat sekarang" Tanya kyuhyun saat menyadari wookie yang memang sedikit pucat.

"Entahlah kyu, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah saja" jawab wookie lirih namun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya meragukan jawaban sahabatnya itu hanya mengendikan bahunya karena tak mau memaksa sang sahabat untuk bercerita, akhirnya ia melanjutkan lagi gamenya yang yang tadi tertunda. Wookie menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengannya yang telah berada diatas bangku. Yaahh, tubuhnya lelah tapi yang paling lelah itu hatinya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu setelah kabar itu datang padanya. Kabar yang membuatnya akhir-ahir ini susah sekali memejamkan mata.

**FlashBack On!**

**.**

"Appa please, Umma ... Aku tidak mau. Siapa pula itu Eun Mi ?! aku tak mengenalnya. Please appa ... aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja itu" seru Yesung saat itu. Suaranya sangat lantang menolak perjodohan yang ditawarkan Appa dan Umma Kim padanya.

DEG!

Jantung Wookie seakan berhenti berdetak. Tidak! Tidak Mungkin! Yesung akan menikah ? YesungNya ... Yesung HyungNya yang selama ini disampingnya ... Tidak! Wookie berjalan gontai ekspresinya pias. Nampan yang ada ditangannya hampir saja tumpah kalau tidak ada sebuah tangan yang terulur mengambil alihnya, Tangan Yesung. Wookie hanya mampu melirik Yesung sekilas. Memastikan ekspresinya hyungnya itu seperti apa. Yesung menoleh padanya seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyum getir yang hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya dan seolah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Wookie kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearahdua senior Kim di depannya. "Appa, Umma benarkah Yesung Hyung akan menikah ?" lidah kelu itu akhirnya berbicara.

Umma Kim mengangguk, dari bibirnya terulas senyum tipis "ne wookie baby. Yesung sudah cukup dewasa untuk mulai menjalani hidup baru menjadi kepala dalam rumah tangga. Wookie baby setuju dengan umma kan" ujar yeoja separuh baya itu padanya

"n-Ne umma ... yesung hyng memang sudah waktunya harus menikah" ujarnya. Di bibirnya terukir senyum getir, matanya melirik namja disebelahnya.

Deg!

Sakit! Dada wookie serasa sesak menatap pandangan kecewa orang disampingnya. Mata itu menyorotnya tajam. 'hyung, mianhae' gumam wookie. Pandangan matanya pun kini menyiratkan ucapan permintaan maaf yang sangat pada yesung. Matanya mulai mengabur, air mata sudah akan jatuh dari mata coklat caramelnya.

SRET!

Yesung menampiknya! Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tidak menerima penjelasannya. Wookie meringis. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang serasa sesak. Sesak yang menyakitkan.

"nah, adikmu menyetujuinya yesung. Besok bertemulah dulu dengan yeoja itu baru kau putuskan bagaimana. Oke" ujar umma lagi. Appa mengangguk menyetujui ujaran umma.

'tidak umma. Aku tidak setuju umma. Yesung hyung milikku, hanya milikku umma' jerit pilu wookie. Tapi percuma! Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Umma dan Appa Kim tidak akan mendengar teriakan hatinya.

"CIH! Terserah kalian" suara baritone itu berujar dingin. Kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan wookie dan kedua senior Kim yang masih duduk disana.

"wookie baby bantu umma membujuk hyung mu ne" pinta umma kali ini pada wookie setelah sosok yesung menhilang dibalik pintu. "sepertinya hanya ucapanmu saja yang akan didengar oleh anak babbo itu. Bantu umma ne baby ..."

Aku mencoba tersenyum walau samar lalu menjawab lirih "ne umma"

**.**

**FlashBack Off!**

.

.

"Huh! Yah kita memang tidak sepantasnyabegini hyung" ujar wookie masih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya diatas meja. "tidak sepantasnya karena kita adalah saudara kandung hyung. Saudara kandung!" lanjutnya lirih. Setetes airmata lolos jatuh dari mata caramelnya. Airmata yang memang kerap kali hadir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Air mata yang tidak pernah habis mengalir menuruni pipi tirus wookie.

**# YEWOOK #**

.

.

Langit malam ini mendung. Semendung hati wookie mungkin. Bahkan hati wookie kini hampir saja hujan. Kalo saja ia tak ingat yesung bisa saja pulang sewaktu-waktu, ia pasti akan menjerit menangis keras di dalam kamar itu. Hidupnya kacau! Hatinya kacau!

"Wookie baby ..." yesung, namja yang sekarang ini menyurukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sekaligus mendekap pinggang wookie posesif.

"Hyung, bagaimana harimu di kantor?" tanya wookie seraya ikut mendekap tangan yesung yang bertengger indah pada pinggangnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir yesung. Malahan sekarang sang hyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin sedetikpun melepaskan adiknya itu, orang yang berada di puncak hatinya. "hyung lepaskan dulu, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita hyung" yesung sedikit merenggangkan dekapannya. Hanya merenggangkan bukan melepaskan. Dari bibirnya terukir sebuah senyum manis.

"Aku masih mau bermanja seperti ini wookie baby" dekapnya lagi erat. Hidungnya mengendus aroma citrus yang menguar dari perpotongan leher wookie. Wangi yang amat disukainya. Wangi yang tak didapatinya pada pribadi lain. Hanya wookie!

"kita tak seharusnya begini, kau tau itu hyung"

Deg!

Dekapan yesung terlepas. Tangannya kini dengan sedikit kasar membalik tubuh wookie agar berhadapan dengannya. Manik mata onyx hitamnya menatap dalam dan penuh dengan pertanyaan ambigu pada coklat caramel wookie. Hatinya sesak kembali seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit saat menghadapi penolakan dalam mata caramel itu. Penolakan akan eksistensi perasaannya pada namja mungil di depannya itu kini.

"Apa maksudmu baby?" tanyanya

Wookie tersenyum getir. Tangannya menepis tangan hyungnya yang sedari tadi ada di pundaknya. "kita salah hyung!"

JDER! Bagai dihantam godam. Kalimat itu sukses membuat airmata jatuh dari onyx hitam kelam itu. Bulir airmata yang tak pernah ditampakannya sejak dia beranjak remaja. Tak menyangka wookie akan berkata demikian padanya. Apalagi kini? Masih masalah perjodohan itukah atau ada hal lainnya sekarang.

"wookiee .."

"kita ini saudara kandung hyung. Saudara Kandung kau dengar itu hyung ?!" isakan wookie terdengar "Kita ini Saudara Kandung hyung!"

GREP!

"Jangan teruskan! Jebal, jangan teruskan itu wookie. Hiks ..! jangan ..." isak yesung. Tangannya mendekap wookie erat. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Sesaknya dadanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Apa yang dikatakan wookie semuanya, semuanya menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. "aku mohon Hiks! Aku mohon jangan .. hiks!"

Tubuhnya lemas. Wookie tak bisa lagi menahan laju airmatanya. Hei, sekarang ini ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang buruk. Situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya, juga untuk yesung hyungnya. Dia tau, amat sangat tau semuanya selama ini salah. Mencintai kakak kandungmu sendiri . itulah kesalahan terbesarnya. Yesung, hyung kandungnya.

"hyung, Hiks!" tangisnya semakin pecah. Perihnya hatinya kini tak ubahnya seperti yesung. Sesaknya dadanya sama seperti yang yesung rasakan. Dia mengalami apa yang hyungnya itu rasakan. Rasanya mencintai orang yang tak semestinya kau cintai. Lalu siapa yang mestinya mereka persalahkan kalo begini? Cinta itu tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh dimana. Kalaupun nyatanya ia jatuh pada yang tak tepatpun, tak ada yang menyalahkan cinta. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Yesung dan Wookie.

"Hiks! Jebal baby, hiks"

Wookie diam. Isakan masih disuarakannya. Tubuhnya telah merosot jatuh kedingnnya lantai ruang itu. Bahkan dekapan yesung yang biasanya hangat pun kini tak dirasanya. Entah setelah ini bagaimana. Entah setelah ini apa yangakan mereka berdua lakukan. Yang jelas untuk sekarang ini hanya dengan berdekapan begini bisa sedikit meringankan sakit didada keduanya.

**# YEWOOK #**

.

.

Malam itu, cintanya melebur. Ditengah tangisnya, sesalnya akan waktu. Sesalnya akan keadaan. Mereka berdua melebur. Tidak perduli dengan salah dan benar. Mereka hanya butuh bersama. Entahlah akan bagaimana nantinya yang terjadi dengan cinta mereka, dengan kisah mereka. Yang jelas kini mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan semua hasrat yang ada. Ditengah sakit dan sesaknya dada, mereka berdua hanya butuh saling menopang satu sama lainnya. Biarkanlah mereka bersikap sedikit egois sekarang. Biarkanlah status saudara yang selama ini mereka sandang, terbuang sementara. Untuk sekarang saja biarkan mereka menyatu. Menghabiskan waktu malam mereka utnutk mungkin yang terakhir kalinya, atau mungkin tidak. Entah bagaimana nantinya sang waktu atas nama Tuhan yang mereka sembah bekerja.

Sabtu, 21 juni. Hari yang melelahkan untuk yesung maupun wookie. Hari yang menentukan akhir ataupun awal semuanya bagi mereka berdua. Hari yang menguras airmata, harapan, dan asa dari diri mereka. Hari yang panjang. Hari yang menyuarakan isi hati dua orang saudara kandung yang beruntungnya atau malah sialnya saling jatuh cinta. Entahlah apa maksud sang kuasa dengan memberikan rasa itu pada mereka. Rasa yang menjadi anugerah sekaligus kutukan untuk mereka. Rasa yang membuat mereka tau bahwa Tuhan tak selamanya memberi yang terbaik.

"Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae"

**# YEWOOK #**

.

.

**FlashBack!**

.

**WOOKIE POV**

.

.

Kakiku melangkah ringan menuju rumah keluargaku. Kim Family! Yah, rumah yang sejak aku SMA sudah kutinggalkan untuk tinggal bersama hyungku. Yesung hyung! Namja berkepala besar itu. Terukir senyum kecil membayangkan hari itu. Hari dimana Yesung hyung memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen. Kkkkk dasar namja aneh itu semaunya sendiri saja. Yah, awalnya aku sempat menolaknya. Selain karena aku tak mau Umma dan Appa Kim yang tidak akan mengijinkan dengan alasan apapun, aku juga tidak mau membuat mereka curiga dengan hubunganku dan Yesung hyung.

Eoh, yah kalian benar. Aku memang sudah menjalani dengan Yesung hyung. Err... kami tidak pacaran kalo kalian berpikir demikian. Tidak! Tidak! Kalian salah besar. Kami hanya terlalu dekat untuk hubungan saudara. Hahaa ... kalian bertanya sejauh mana hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung saat itu? Bagaimana mengatakannya yaa ? emm ..?! kkkk mungkin aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Mungkin!

Ya, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah sejak lama begini. Bahkan mungkin sejak aku masih di sekolah dasar aku sudah merasa hubunganku dengan yesung hyung tak wajar. Lucu memang, mengingat saat itu aku masih Sekolah Dasar, tapi sudah memiliki perasaan lebih pada Yesung hyung. Aku tau aku tak pernah mampu menolak kehadirannya sejak dulu.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Ya, aku menerima ajakan Yesung hyung untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Akhirnya! Mengingat selama ini aku selalu menolak permintaan itu. Apartemen yang nyaman sekali untuk ditempati. Umurku masih 16 tahun dan ada di tingkat kedua junior high school saat itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya aku dan yesung hyung bisa bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu khawatir ketahuan umma ataupun appa. Yesung hyung dan aku semakin tak wajar saja dari hari ke hari. Hahaa …. Hubungan kami sudah melebihi batas saudara bahkan. Kami berdua terlalu larut akan perasaan dan tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Hubungan itu berjalan lancar. Umma dan Appa tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya tau bahwa kami terlihat makin dekat. Mereka berdua tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang hubungan kami. Aku dan yesung hyung pun tak memusingkan apapun. Perasaan kami menutup semuanya. Menutup rasa rasionalitas akan yang terjadi. Bahwa yang terjadi adalah salah. Huh! Menutup hati dari semua yang harusnya kami sadari. Ah, biarlah semuanya berlalu. Aku malas memikirkannya lagi. Capek sekali mengingat beberapa jam yang lalupun aku baru berhenti menangis karena memikirkan itu.

Ah! Kakiku sudah tepat berhenti di depan gerbang rumah. Aku segera membunyikan bel rumah. Tak lama datang seorang pria paruh baya yang dengan sedikit terburu melangkah mendekat ke arahku untuk membukakan gerbangnya.

"ahh, tuan muda rupanya!" serunya saat menyadari itu aku "silahkan masuk tuan. Tuan besar dan nyonya menunggu anda di ruang keluarga" ujarnya seraya mengantarkanku kedalam rumah.

Aku tersenyum "terima kasih paman lee. Ahh tapi, perlu kuingatkan sampai berapa kali lagi supaya paman tak memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda. Aku tidak suka itu!" bibirku mengerucut sebal. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya paman lee ini –dan mungkin untuk semua orang di rumah, selain appa dan umma tentunya- suka sekali memanggilku dan yesung hyung dengan sebutan itu. Aku risih saja kalau harus di panggil dengan embel-embel begitu.

"aahh .. tapi tuan mu …"

"cukup panggil aku wookie, paman. Dan tanpa sebutan tuan muda itu!" potongku cepat. Langkahku menjajari langkah Paman Lee yang tadinya di belakangku.

"baiklah kalau itu mau tu.. aahh maksud saya ryeowook-ssi" ralatnya seraya tersenyum lebar padaku.

Tanganku terjulur menepuk pundak tegapnya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Paman Lee. "begitu lebih baik, kurasa. Dan paman, aku bisa ke ruang keluarga sendiri. Anda kembali ke depan saja" paman lee menurut –walau awalnya memang menolak-. Ia dengan sedikit terpaksa melangkah meninggalkanku dan kembali ke depan.

"Ummaaaaa …. Appaa …." Teriakku lantang setelah membuka pintu depan. Mataku menelusuri isi rumah yang kurasa tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya. Aahh Umma dan Appa terlihat berjalan tergesa menuju kearahku seraya memasang tampang garang yang dibuat-buat. Aku hanya nyengir saja tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membuat ribut.

"Aigooo anak umma memang selalu berisik!" senyum tersungging dibibir umma kim, tangannya menjitak kepalaku pelan. "tidak bisakah kau tak berteriak begitu chagiyaa .."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Tanganku mengelus yang tadi dijitak oleh Umma. "Appo Ummaa …"

"ayo masuk chagi, yeobo kau mau membuat wookie menjadi bodoh yaa. Jangan jitak kepalanya begitu yeoboo .."

"salah sendiri dia berteriak sekeras itu!" tampik Umma ku sebal. Pasalnya suaminya itu malah menegurnya bukan malah menegur wookie.

"Umma … tapi kan perlu menjitakku juga kan ya appa" protesku lagi. Mataku beralih menatap Appa, meminta pembelaannya lagi.

App terkikik lalu menariku masuk rumah setelah sebelumnya menasehati Umma agar tak menjitakku lagi. Yes! Aku menang Umma! Mataku melirik arah Umma sekilas. Kkkk … Umma terlihat mencebikkan bibir. Hahahaa … Umma dan Appa ku ini memang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak. Ada-ada saja yang mereka perbuat.

.

.

# Ruang Keluarga #

"Hyungmu bagaimana keadaannya wookie?" Tanya Appa kim saat itu diruang keluarga. Aku mendongak dari kesibukanku dengan Ipad di tanganku. "ahh hyung baik-baik saja Appa.. hanya dia agak sibuk saja akhir-akhir ini." Appa kim disamping kiriku tersenyum.

"Hyungmu mengurus kantor dengan sangat baik. Sampai-sampai dia lupa memikirkan dirinya sendiri" timpal Umma disamping kananku.

Bingung, aku hanya mengerutkan alisku. Tatapanku bertanya apa maksudnya Umma bilang Yesung hyung tak memikirkan dirinya? Yesung hyung selama ini selalu sehat, bahkan ada-ada saja yang dilakukannya. Dia banyak tingkah dan terlihat err … menawan seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang salah dengan Yesung hyung yang sekarang ataupun dulu. Lalu apa maksudnya Umma berkata bahwa Yesung hyung tak memikirkan dirinya? Apa ada yang salah? Ahh tiba-tiba saja perasaanku sesak dan tak enak.

"Hyungmu terlalu sibuk sampai lupa untuk mengenalkan Umma dan Appa pada seseorang, pacar mungkin atau setidaknya teman akrabnya begitu" lanjut Umma.

Seperti yang kuduga. Umma pasti akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Pada Yesung hyung pun pasti Umma telah berulang kali membahas masalah ini. Dan yakinku, Yesung hyung tetap menolak dengan alasan apapun segala bentuk perjodohan untuknya seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Sepertinya ini pula alasan mengapa hari ini Yesung hyung memintaku untuk datang ke rumah keluarga sendiri tanpanya. Padahal Umma dan Appa menyuruh kami berdua untuk mengunjungi mereka. Haah … aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya Yesung hyung tetap menolak perjodohan untuknya dan bukannya menerimanya.

Huft! Aku bernapas berat. Dadaku kembali nyeri memang. Baru saja beberapa saat lalu aku memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini tapi belum sempat niat itu terlaksana, Umma sudah kembali membuka masalah ini dihadapanku. Aku tau ini bukan salah Umma. Aku sangat tau hal itu. Tapi entahlah aku tak tau kenapa, hatiku seperti mengutuk sosok ibu yang melahirkanku ini. Aku benci! Sangat benci pada Umma yang seperti mengumumkan padaku bahwa masa depan Yesung hyung bukanlah bersamaku.

"Umma, Yesung hyung mungkin masih ingin menyibukkan diri dengan karirnya" jawabku saat itu. Ipad yang tadinya kupegang telah tergeletak lemah di meja. Bisa saja aku melemparnya jika benda itu masi kupegang ditanganku. Kini sebagai gantinya sebelah tanganku meremas dadaku yang bertambah nyerinya.

Umma Kim bernapas berat. "Yah, Umma tau itu chagi. Tapi Yesung hyungmu itu sudah seharusnya mempunyai seseorang pendamping sekarang ini." Lanjutnya semakin menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku tersenyum miris "Umma benar!" jawabku lemah. Hatiku teriris! Tercabik! Sakit sekali. Aku seperti merasa nyawaku direnggut pelan-pelan dari ragaku. Aku merasa sakitnya dibunuh secara pelan-pelan oleh Ummaku sendiri. Hatiku menangis! Hujan badai didalam sana.

Sore itu, aku seperti memilih mati saja daripada harus menderita sakit berkepanjangan seperti ini. Sore yang membuat pecahan hatiku semakin berserak. Umma dan Appa masih saja menyinggung masalah itu. Aku hanya diam kadang tertawa garing untuk menanggapinya. Aku tak tau musti bagaimana lagi aku bersikap disana. Ingin sekali aku segera pulang dan menangis sepuasnya.

Sampai pada sore itu, kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Umma ku semakin menambah regangan nyawaku. Ucapan yang terus terngiang dalam kepalaku sampai aku tiba di apartemen Yesung hyung. Kalimat yang membuatku nyaris berteriak histeris dan ingin mati saja. Kalimat yang hamper membuatku loncat di jembatan laying yang kulewati.

"Umma dan Appa sudah mempunyai calon yang cocok untuk hyungmu. Anak dari direktur Park yang baru kembali dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu. Kau pasti tau direktur Park kan baby ?! sahabat Appa mu yang dulu sering sekali membawa kalian ke rumahnya. Umma yakin dia akan serasi dengan Yesung hyungmu. Dia akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya untuk hyungmu. Dan hyungmu tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak. Hyung mu harus menerimanya!"

.

.

THE END!

.

.

.

**Author Note** : kyakyakyaaaaa … fict pertama xD angst yang gagal. Hurt/comfort gagal juga –" maap reader sekalian kalo fict ini sumpah gaje abiss ="= saya author newbi. Fict pertama jadi maklum yahh reader-ssi ;_; ampuni author kalau ini memang gak layak baca. Tapi pelis bagi yang udah baca comment yaakk x') itung" biar author babbo ini tau kalo fict gaje nya ada yang baca *ngarep

Dan akhir kata …

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini .. hiks! Terima kasihh .. *tepok punggung wookie* #salah

REVIEW PELIS x'D *bow*


End file.
